The truth hurts
by Leah's Angel
Summary: When Leah is forced to reveal her secrets to a professional things go horribly wrong and La Push loses their sister. can they ever get her back? does she want them back?
1. Sues visit

Hey everybody I know I should REALLY be finishing off the final chapter to my other story. but this thought came into my head and I just had to write it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Leah Pov**

"Leah please."

"No I'm NOT going!"

For days my mother and I have been fighting. She wants me to go and 'talk' to a psychiatrist. But I am Leah Clearwater and no one can make me go!

"Leah you have been through so much. It's not fair to deal with it by yourself."

Damn she was going to guilt trip me into it, suddenly I had a plan. All mum wanted me to do was go and talk to them. Fine I would talk but I didn't have to tell the truth. It's not like the psychiatrist would be able to tell. Um I can turn into a giant dog. I lie all the time.

"Ok mum I will go and talk to this psychiatrist, just tell me the time and I'll go." Mum looked so relieved as I turned to go back to my room, I had to fight a smile that was threatening to give me away.

As I went to my room and lay down I was thinking about a certain wolf no not Sam, I am completely over him now. I guess being in love with another wolf helps. But it's not like anyone knew about my feelings towards this guy. But I would tell him as soon as I get home from my meeting tomorrow. And with that promise I fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

Until I heard a knock on my door, "come in" I called out. My door swung open to reveal Sam. Well this is strange...

**Sue Pov**

I hated walking down these hallways every week. But today was different today I was going to go all the way and actually enter the room with her. Today was also different because for the first time I wasn't alone and the heavy footsteps and the warm hand on my shoulder was what convinced me to keep going despite how nervous I was.

As I went through the metal detector, the drug scanner and then had my bag searched for weapons I nearly turned around and ran back to my car. But I couldn't because I had an important person waiting for me and these tests were the only way. I finally approached the heavy metal door. I noticed it had more than two heavy duty locks, no window but there was a small slot, which must be used to both check on the patient and to deliver small things to the patient. A guard and a nurse walked up to the two of us.

"Im very sorry but only one visitor at a time." The nurse said. I looked u[p at my companion and he nodded we both knew I has to go first. As I stepped up to the door I gulped in as much air as I could trying to calm down. Finally all the doors were undone and the door swung open to reveal the padded room. As I took a step forward my heel sunk into the floor. Then I heard the door bang shut behind me.

The room was small no bigger than a garden shed, in the corner closest to me was a small toilet, the walls, floor and roof were covered in white padding three quarters of the way up there was a strip of blue plaster with the words . _Seattle Mental Hospital_. There were also four cameras mounted in each corner of the ceiling. Finally my eyes rested on the figure huddled in the corner.

My daughter.

Only she wasn't my daughter. The Leah I knew was a fighter but this girl infront of me looked defeated. Her eyes were sunken in and her hair was shorter then when she first phased.

Then I noticed she was smiling I hadn't seen her smile since before Sam, but the smile wasn't the same as before. It no longer lit up the room. It no longer made me feel happy. No this smile broke my already shattered heart. Because this smile was bitter and mocking.

I couldn't think of what to say but it didn't matter because Leah cut me off. her voice was horse from not being used and it had a sarcastic edge to it she said, "Wow mum it's been 6 months 12 days 2 hours and 39 minutes since I've been locked up here. Aren't you glad I spoke to the psychiatrist?" I couldn't answer so I turned and ran back out to the hallway. I immediately collapsed on the ground. I hated myself but I deserved it.

After I suggested that Leah should talk to a psychiatrist. We had fought for days the she suddenly turned around and agreed? I knew my daughter and I knew she would be up to something. So I called Sam and asked for his help. I could never control my daughter but I could control Sam. So I asked him to alpha command her to go to the psychiatrist and to tell the truth. I decided to let her go alone since I knew she would go and actually talk.

25 minutes after her meeting was to begin I got THE call. At first when I heard it was the psychiatrist I assumed Leah had somehow gotten out of the command and not shown up.

Instead the voice on the other end, "I'm sorry Mrs. Clearwater but your daughter is suffering for severe dilutions as well as shaking fits and a multitude of other problems and so I cannot allow her to leave as I believe she is a hazard to herself and the general public. You will need to come down to the hospital and sign a few forms giving us permission to house her here at the hospital until she recovers."

It took several moments for this to absorb this, "sorry Dr but what are you saying?'

"Mrs. Clearwater I'm saying Leah will need to stay here at the hospital for treatment until she recovers."

The rest of the day was a blur I drove down to the hospital and signed the forms. The forms that said the hospital is allowed to take away my daughter away.

I snapped out of my memory and started sobbing loudly. I was a horrible mother I should have never made Sam command her to do anything. I heard familiar footsteps walking up the hall. My eyes snapped up to meet his. I half smiled and went to speak but no words would come out, he nodded regardless and walked into Leah's room.

I put my back against the wall. Apart from today in the whole six months I've only ever tried to contact Leah once before. It was by letter I wrote it saying that I love her and was sorry and a few other things the psychiatrist suggested I write.

I waited days for her reply and when it came I was so excited I called all the pack around to read it with me. When I opened the envelope I was a bit a bit disappointed that it was only one piece of paper. But that was ok I just wanted to see what she had to say to everyone. So with shaking hands I unfolded the letter only to find 11 words written in big letters all the wolves read them and started to cry and howl softly. Form that day that letter will forever be burned into my mind. It read.

Pack and Sue, harry would hate you and so do I!


	2. Jacobs visit

Before I start I do realize that its been a long time since I updated. My life has been uncontrollable and just plain horrible but I got ever single review or story update alert and wanted to say thank you to every single person you made me smile. Especially tomfeltonlover1991 who got my butt in gear to update.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to calm Sue down. Lee did always have the gift of a sharp tongue. So I left Sue sobbing on the floor and approached the door as if it was a deadly animal ready to strike .I heard a loud buzzer sound then the door swung open.

I didn't look around the room from the moment she entered my line of sight I couldn't tear my eyes away from the body laid out on the floor. There is many words that could be used to describe Leah but never frail however looking at the body that's the first word that came to mind. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime the body moved.

That's all it was a body I refused to think of it as Leah it couldn't be. Leah was never so thin and dilapidated, so pale that even a vampire would look tan standing next to her and she's naturally olive anyway. Then as my eyes focused my werewolf vision seemed to zoom in on all the marks scattered along her body that a human would have missed.

I have never hated having super vision as I did rooted to that spot.

Along her wrists seemed to be lines that show she's been tied up in the same spot for a long time and her skin grew around the binds. There are needle marks that dot her arms all healed except for tiny little scars that no ordinary person could see but all of these little marks many which I still haven't focused on seem nothing compared to the road maps that seem to be carved into Leah's one tone, mile long legs. There was so many faint but still bigger deeper than the others even a 70 year old with barely any sight like old Quil would have noticed that discolouration.

I couldn't figure out what caused them, they were all obviously made by the same instrument but some were deep some shallow, some jiggered and some so clear they looked surgical. I wanted to ask I did but something stopped me.

I finally noticed her face and stumbled until my back hit the door I had just come through which I hadn't noticed close, it was Leah this wasn't a body this was LEAH!

Her face remained untouched not a single scar or mark could be seen even my eyesight couldn't pick any up but her eyes and the emotions in them made up for the lack of physical scars.

Sure she looked tired and defeated but she was the same her cheeks naturally blushed to perfection her plump lips that looked like cushions slightly marred with an indent on her lower lip from when she was young and had a tooth that slightly pointed out, she even had the same tiny little wrinkle she got above her left eyebrow which she only got when thinking really hard.

I lifted my eyebrow to ask her about it and noticed she violently flinched away. "I'm trying to think of something to say because unlike sue out there you won't run."

My heart broke at hearing her voice because it wasn't hers it was cold and lifeless. Even back when she was just a heartbroken bitter she wolf she always had life in her voice a spark that refused to go away even when she tried to sound dead she never could pull it off but now.

Now nothing!

God I'm such a coward first I can't look into her eyes because they are to alive and full of pain and now I can't hear her voice because it's too dead and lifeless?

I couldn't move I was frozen in place a look of horror on my face with my back against the door I hadn't moved except that one eyebrow, since I first realized it was Leah in her on the floor.

I noticed Leah's fingers moving so I tore my gaze from her face to look and noticed them scratching at her legs scraping them. Well I guess that explains all those lines. But that just made it worse knowing they were all self inflicted.

"So since you're not going to run you might as well sit." she mumbled so low I wasn't sure I heard her right nut sunk to the ground anyway.

"How's La Push?" It seemed like Leah was doing all the talking so I finally cleared my throat ignoring her question I asked, "What's it like in here? What do they do to you? Is it helping?" once I started I couldn't stop the questions.

Leah simply help up her hands if you could call them that they looked more like sticks, " don't ask me that you're not ready for the answer please." I nodded hell if I could barely look at her I definitely couldn't hear about how she got this way.

So I lent back and decided to answer her question and pretend we were anywhere but in here. "La Push for a while was hard a lot of questions about where you were, when you'd be back but they stopped soon enough. Everyone found out, we don't know how I swear i tried to find out who did it but no one knows or if they do they aren't owning up to it. Urm the Cullen's are back they well some aren't friendly towards Sam or his pack mainly its Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett who are most angry. They feel betrayed by Sam on your behalf and always pull schemes and pranks on him and made his life hell as revenge for a while till Carlisle put a stop to it. Jasper and Alice even separated because Alice sided with Bella and said sending you away was the right thing to do. She's now dating Collin. Carlisle and Esme even got the Volturi involved in stopping them three in there attempts to get you out as Rosalie ended up getting arrested. So now Alice is keeping an eye on them and has to report to the Volturi if they come up with any plans to help you."

Deep down I knew this isn't what she wanted to hear but I was making it as pg as possible and I just kept talking waiting for something to register on her face but It never did so I kept up my monologue.

"So that settled down now. The pack is fine Seth imprinted actually the day you came here so he had someone to help him through so he um didn't really get that affected you know him just focused on the positive that he imprinted not the negatives like um... you." I mumbled realizing what I had just said I took a peak at Leah's face and still not one muscle has moved not on single thing she seems frozen. "Things are good now settled back to being the same as before well maybe a little different but most people are happier now then when you were still around even Embry imprinted and is getting married."

"And you?" Leah whispered I heard her heart stutter.

"Me? Well I'm great I can't remember if you know but I imprinted on Bella's daughter her name is super long and stupid so I just call her Nessie. She's perfect, pale with curly auburn hair that shimmers and shines."

That got a reaction.

Leah's eyes opened half a millimetre them her hands started scrubbing at her legs harder and faster chunks of skin why falling on her unnaturally thin legs and she was screaming.

Screaming and shrieking.

A huge man opened the door and came charging in he looked around for a split second then pulled a needle out of his back pocket and stuck it into Leah's neck she passed out a second later and fell forward onto the man's shoes and instead of pushing her softly off or he grabbed a huge baton that was in his belt and hit her off.

Leah flew across the room and slammed into the door I could see the bruise already start to form on her head. I took surveyed the room for half a second then ran out with tears in my eyes vowing I would get her out of here.

Picking up Sue (who now seemed incapable of walking) I looked over my shoulder and just before the door slammed shut I spotted leah still passed out but that wasn't what caught me attention and made my step faulter it was what she was wearing on her hand. I couldn't believe it before but not it stood out clearly from the blood that covered her hands it was a carved wooden ring.

It had wolves at the front one boy because (which was a plain wolf) and one girl (which had long eyelashes and a bow on her ear) they were facing each other with their tails were oversized and wrapped around the ring then on the back the ends on the tails curved to form a love heart.

I knew all these details not because my sight was that good but because I had carved it for her when we were 12.


	3. Packs reaction

AN: Wow all these reviews are absolutely amazing and really surprise me with the complements and really inspire me to write more but I need your **HELP**. You see when I first started working on this story I was sure that I wanted Leah with Jacob but now after seeing peoples reactions and thinking that maybe I should change so it would mean a lot if you let me know... I would also like to apologize for my spelling I know its horrible half the time I spell my own name wrong ha-ha

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Leah POV:

I woke up with a pounding headache, yay, I lost control I tried to tell them, anyone but him I really did but would they listen to their mentally ill patient noooo they just let him walk in and tell me all about how great life is without Leah.

But that's not the worst thing about him visiting. It was the way he looked at me a mixture of pity, pain, regret love and most prominently disgust. Yep Jacob was disgusted in me. Of course that was only made worse when he brought up his beautiful imprint.

I shook my head and decided that I had sulked for long enough so I gingerly stood up to test if my bones would hold me. Apparently they would, so I walked across my room to the food tray but before I could make it over there the buzzer sounded and once again the door swung open to reveal my breakfast guest. I looked at the face of my visitor. Aw crap looks like one of those days. 

Sue pov

I passed out in the car before we even made it out of the car park. The stress of it all and the horror just overwhelmed me I couldn't cope it was too much to bear. So I closed my eyes and escaped reality inside a dream. But before too long I was brought back to the world of the living with a slight shake and a husky voice informing me we were home.

I got out of the car and approached the front door inside I could hear chatter but as soon as I stepped inside all was silent and every pair of eyes were trained onto my face every wolf and every print was waiting for news but I could, I didn't know what to say.

So instead I turned to Jacob. "I think it's best if you take the boys and show them."  
>Jacob didn't want to share his thoughts I could tell well to bad he is the rightful alpha and Leah is his responsibility so he can do it. "Now!" I added for good measure.<p>

Slowly all the boys left with Jacob trailing up the rear.

I turned to the remaining imprints, "Now girls we are going into the kitchen and are going to cook the boys something to eat. But there is to be no talking about where I just went and who I just saw until after the boys return." They quickly followed because whilst Leah may be alpha female and Emily and Nessie are in love with the 2 alphas I am boss. 

Jake pov (this part reads out as a kind of script) 

I was the last to phase but as soon as I did I felt everything that occurred with Leah and I being replayed and shown to everyone. 

The last detail of the visit played out then nothing. Finally the boys seemed to the come recover and their thoughts seemed to start to start again.

Brady was the first to recover, "Hmm so will she be out soon?" he asked with such hope that I delved a little further and saw that he thought that since she could hold conversation that she could get out. Poor kid must have missed the whole scratching herself till she bled part.

I was thinking about how to nicely tell this kid the truth when Embry cut me off, "Are you crazy did you see her legs she's gone worse round the bend she's not getting out ever. Thankfully!"

Collins voice sounded quietly in the background, "Damn Alice was rights Leah is a menace!" Sam finally found his voiceand it was strangely filled wonder not at how bad it is but at how good he is, "Who knew after all this time my imprinting still impacts her like this. I mean I knew I was a big part of her life but damn I'm better than I thought. Emily did always say... oh Emily I cant wait to go back to her..."

Bringing up an imprint seemed to trigger the others imprinters.

Seth's voice sounded it was filled with slight sadness but more than anything love not for his sister for his imprint, "I wish Maya got to meet her before this. Maya's amazing I bet she could have helped my sister stay sane.", "She needs to imprint. That'll sort her out" Quil seemed to think was the answer.

And whilst Quil seemed to have the answer Jared had they why, "we can't be surprised she was the only girl in a group for guys. Girls just aren't as strong as us." (A.N complete crap since I'm a girl and know how strong we are but it worked)

I was stunned but I just I couldn't say anything Paul however didn't seem to have a problem.

"Are you guys freaking kidding me? Leah I in there because of you Sam and no you egotistical douche' not because she still loves you. She hasn't in a long time. NEWSFLASH you aren't that great if you were as good as you think then you would be rightful alpha and you would choose who you love not forced into it! Embry of course she's crazy did you not notice that place anyone would go crazy and the fact that its not even her fault shes in there all she's doing is telling the truth because Sam cant say no to sues every request why is that Sam? Why does your every decision have to do with her? You really are gutless! And as bad as the rest of you are Collin especially, Seth you are the absolutely the worst. She is your sister for god's sake! She should come before your imprint. You know what you guys, screw you all seriously screw you! You should all be sick with yourselves. I'm out of here."

"Where are you going?" Brady asked but his voice seemed different so I looked up at him and noticed he'd been crying silently.

"The Cullen's I'm going to get Leah out!" Pauls voice seemed to soften a little, then noticing Embry's train of thought he growled out, "And Collin you say anything to Alice and I will kill you AND her, trust me."

Paul ran off and everyone just stood around awkwardly not really saying anything new just thinking over what Paul had said.

When the leaves started moving we all looked over to see Paul's head now in human form he looked straight at me and without a shred of warmth he said, "and Jacob you need to grow some balls, step up fix this and think for you god damn self!"

Brady nodded vigorously then ran off to follow Paul. Oh god I wanted to follow them I really did. Instead I just phased back and walked to my house wanting nothing morw then to sleep.


	4. Therapy sessions

A/N: Its been a while but I've written a few chapters in advance so get ready for plenty of updates. I know exactly where this stories going so stick with it. And don't forget to leave a review or comment (doesn't even have to be about the story).

Paul:  
>Those drop kicks! Jerks! Pg Paul keep it Pg!<p>

I had never been so angry in my life then after listening to those things.

"Paul?" Brady whispered afraid of what I'd do. "Are you ok? Do you actually have a plan? Because Leah you know she doesn't deserve that."  
>I couldn't answer too afraid that I'd take my anger out on the poor boy. And in that moment that's what he was a scared little boy. Who needed someone to show him what a man was and that certainly isn't what the other wolves are being.<p>

Slowing my pace I turned towards Brady, " Honestly buddy I don't have a plan but if there's one thing I know it's that we will get out girl home. Ok? Now take a deep breath because it's about to get sweet." For a moment he looked confused until we crossed the line into Cullen territory and along with it their stench. Mixed with it was my favorite scent sweet but not overpowering if I had to describe it candy apple comes to mind. Whatever it was I could never get enough.

Everyone in la push and the Cullen's believed that in these past few months we had given up and stopped planning how to get Leah out. But honestly we haven't we've just been smarter about it. The way we figure it is once we have a plan we have exactly one chance to execute it so it must be perfect. My best friend deserved no less.

Brady and I raced passed the Cullen house on the right side. We don't stop until we are miles away at a large cave opening. Once we arrive we sit and wait.

It's our code to signify to the troops we have new 'Intel' as Emmett prefers to call it. "Makes him feel like a sexy James Bond" apparently, his quote not mine.

It was jaspers idea actually you see there were exactly 2 bedrooms on that side of the house, Jaspers, Emmett and Rosalie's. So as we raced passed at top speed our "stench" as Jasper put it wouldn't stick to anything or around but would blow faintly into the rooms and alert the team to our arrival.

Before long Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie enter the cave. Rosalie takes one look at my face and immediately rushes to my side and places a firm kiss on my lips.

Rosalie and I have been dating for a while now. As have Jasper and Emmett. To be honest it was Leah that brought us together. Well trying to break Leah out brought us together. But only in secret.

Considering the Cullen's are vampires they are quite old fashioned and have strong beliefs about what's right and wrong they also place a high value on what others think. You see Alice and Collin are allowed to date as Collin imprinted. But for all they speak of true love when it happened to rose and I it simply wasn't allowed. Rosalie was happy to fight against them but she would be forced to leave taking Emmett with her. As much as it killed me I told her to stay. Jasper and Emmett needed her.

The rest of the world believe Rosalie and Emmett are both married and in love. In truth they haven't been married in a years and yes they loved each other but not romantically Emmett only has eyes for Jasper. But under the Cullen rule gay love isn't real. And with all the enemies Jasper has made from his beginnings in this life he needs the Cullen's and their protection.

So we were forced to keep it a secret.

"What happened?" Rose asked. I didn't know where to start or how to explain should I soften it for her knowing it would kill her to hear the truth? No my girl was strong. So I took a deep breath, "It's bad guy. Really bad..."

And by the time I had finished over an hour later every person in the cave was crying.

Leah POV:

My head was yanked up by my hair and soon as my mouth rose above the water I gulped down as much air as I could knowing as soon i had id be forced back under the water's surface. The arms of the 'nurses' held my head in place under the water until my lungs started burning it wasn't until my vision started to go black and fuzzy they allowed me another breath. After 25 minutes of this 'water therapy' came the one on one therapy session with the head doctor.

"So Leah tell me again what you turn into."

"A wolf, actually a Shape shifter."

"Can you shift now?"

"No"

"you see Leah you just admitted it you can't shift because you are just a human."

These therapy sessions hurt worse than all the other forms of therapy they offer me here. While answering the questions are simple. Ignoring and not attacking the doctor was a little harder.

But it was fighting against the Alpha command that nearly killed me it was an unmovable force within my own body. Pushing so hard against it physically hurts. My heart beats so fast it's as if it could beat out of my chest. My muscles tense and spasm uncontrollably. My eyes watered. And after failing it was the crushing defeat that hurt worst of all.

"Well Leah I hope this chat has helped physical activity before its time to go back to your room." I laughed to myself I love how they make it sound so enjoyable, when in fact physical activity is me running laps of the oval with the nurses following in golf carts and the second they catch up or I stop they 'motivate me' with cattle prods until I collapse. My laughter dried up as soon as I noticed the doctor stand and head my way, Oh god, Oh no here came the absolute worst part the doctor has reached my side he gently reaches out (ignoring my flinching) and plants a kiss on my unwilling lips. Then lifts the side of my top admiring the view with a sick smile, "good girl" and walks out.

Hours later I wake up back in my room exhausted and sporting to brand new burn marks for physical therapy. I roll over and reach between to pads of my cell to find the small wire hidden there. Lifting up my shirt I add a new line to my already full side. Another line another day.

A/N: there is going to be a little bit more torture. And talking about it but nothing worse then this chapter.


	5. Rosalie's visit

A/H: Today has been crazy! It's just one of those nights where I was sleepy by 6:00 but just got home and at the moment it's 11:42 and decided to check my e-mails when I came across a review from tomfeltonlover1991 asking me to update. Truthfully ive been a bit stuck but I know whats its like wanting an update. So here we go.

Also if you want to see my very first stories I co-wrote two stories with 'twihard nerd' they are called Caos with the Cullen's and Camping with the Cullen's . believe it or not they are humour so check them out and you know write how much funnier Alli is the Ray and ill know where you came from ;P

Tomfeltonlover1991 this is especially for you 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosalie POV:

I wasn't always the nicest person. Shocker I know. But the truth is growing up I never had anyone to show me kindness or compassion for other people.

Mother and father were more interested in showing me what they called useful skills, like housekeeping, and etiquette anything they believed would help me find a suitable husband that could help elevate their social and financial status. Now after many years on this world I know how wrong and shallow that type of thinking is. So whilst I may be able to blame my human parents for that thinking there is now no excuse, whilst now days my family isn't what I thought, for the longest time they really did show me what love and compassion were.

So I genuinely don't understand what the wolves excuses were, I mean let's be honest no, they aren't the richest people in the world but that whole reservation was like one giant family there was not one of them who lived without someone looking out and loving them. At least that's how Leah described her childhood. Now just like with my family they are barely recognizable.

These thoughts were racing around my mind as I was declaring my possessions, being drug tested, and scanned by a metal detector in fact these thoughts had been running through my mind since I left that cave 1 week ago. It had taken me a week before I could sneak out and come visit Leah. I had begged Sue, Esme, and Carlisle even that mongrel Sam to allow me to visit not one of them would allow it. It makes me furious that at 98 (is that right?) years of age I still have to ask for permission like I'm a child but, if I don't there is serious punishments I could face, in the past that wouldn't have stopped me but now? There's more than just me to consider, and it's easier for everyone if I am not confined to my room or worse.

It's better for the people I still consider family (Brady, Emmett, Jasper ,Paul and especially Leah) if my minders (Alice, Carlisle and Edward) believe I'm following the family rules, that way they'll give me freedom and loosen the reins enough for me to actually help.

Besides after my last attempts to break Leah out I couldn't risk the Volturi becoming anymore informed or involved. But honestly who'd think that a simple mental health hospital would be virtually vampire proof?

It wasn't until Jacob came over one day to hang out with Nessie that he heard me request again to go visit my best friend that he interjected and for once actually stood up. He was the one that finally convinced everyone that it would probably be good for Leah to have visitors.

Paul isn't really sure why Jacob finally stood up but was grateful I however knew his actions weren't born from heroics but rather guilt and so whilst I was mildly happy. I just wished Jacob would stand up, not for guilt or otherwise but because it was the right thing to do. Maybe because of his feelings towards Leah? I wasn't to hard on Jacob because I knew deep down he was strong he just needs to step up and realize that. Otherwise I fear for Leah, not just getting her out but for her heart. She loved him and whilst she's strong she wouldn't survive if he shattered what was left of her heart.

Before I know it after all this time I'm standing in front of Leah's door, I can smell her blood more clearly then I'd expected too, which could only mean she's bleeding or has been recently.

The buzzer sounded loud in my ears and the door swung open, taking an unnecessary breath I slowly enter. Stepping over the threshold my eyes scan the room at vampire speed. Truthfully I purposely don't glance at Leah straight away. The reason is purely selfish, Leah was always the strongest person id met , and after all the fighting to get here I truly didn't want to see someone I held up so high weak and defeated. None the less I gather my courage, once I do my heart that has long since stopped working lurched and I swore I felt it break at the sight before me.

Leah was no more. Don't get me wrong she's not dead just unrecognizable. Paul's description didn't do the amount of damage justice. Her skin, once resembling smooth caramel now has a strange yellow tone, marred by an infinite amount of scars tiny white puckered lines that show just how much she's been hurt. Then there are the purple bruises that cover the entire left side of her face. Her legs are covered in open sores that a weeping puss surely infected. Overall I'm surprised Leah was still alive she is so emaciated I could see each individual bone sticking through her paper thin skin.

I had never hated my vampire sight as much as I do in this instant.

She was asleep, no she was unconscious. Her clothes were so dirty I couldn't even tell what their original colours are. Her hair needs a good scrub as does her body it's like she hasn't washed since she was admitted here. I had to close my eyes and fight the murderous rage within me. I wanted to snap each person's neck that worked here, as for the wolves? I felt my lip curl as I imagined how I'd punish them.

I turned towards the door and pressed the buzzer to speak to the surveillance room where a majority of guards sat to watch the many cameras.

"Yes miss?" a sickingly sweet fake voice replied.

"I'd like both the head guard and Leah's doctor here immediately please." I asked sweetly whilst smiling at the cameras, better to catch flies with honey and all that crap.

"Unfortunately that's not possible can I take a message?"

"Yes, you can tell them to come here immediately or maybe I need to make a few calls and get an investigation open on how exactly you treat your patients."

It was silent for 20 seconds before, "they are on their way miss."

I didn't have to wait long before in walked two males one in a cheap ill fitting security uniform the other on a white coat.

"Hello Rosalie unfortunately Leah's head doctor isn't here but I am his superior the doctor in charge of this whole wing Doctor Evan's." He then had the nerve to stick his hand out for a shake.

I had to swallow the bile in the back of my throat at the feel of his sweaty hands as I lightly shook it.

"Now then miss what can I do for you?"

"I want someone to help Leah have a bath, she also needs new clothes and finally Doctor Evan's I request you so to treat Leah's open wounds particularly those on her legs." I said whilst smiling slightly.

Doctor Evans didn't appear to take to kindly to my requests, "unfortunately under section 3.a of the federal laws regarding to patients, we are not allowed to bathe or change a female patient without a registered nurse of the same gender present. However tomorrow as soon as our nurses come in Leah will indeed get what she needs."

I laughed internally, with all the times I've been through both medical and law school I was prepared, "Not a problem I happen to be a registered nurse funnily enough, here's my registration card, so whilst you go check on your computer and get the necessary things ready ill be here talking with Lea." I turned back towards Leah, but couldn't resist just as the two men were leaving the room I turned my head over my shoulder, "Oh and doctor is those guidelines are section 6.a but you were close."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wanted to talk to her but I couldn't wake her, so when they returned they carried her to the bathroom, I help get her under the water, guys if you'd heard her." I began tearing up just remembering, "as soon as the water ran over her it was like acid and I couldn't do anything, she was covered in grime."

We were sitting in our cave later that night as I replayed the earlier events of the day. It was terrible I was as gentle as possible but she screamed like I was killing her. What's even worse after the grime washed away I saw so many more wounds then at first. The worst of which was thin white scar down the side of her torso. Counting them I realized they must be counting her time here.

I felt like vomiting, how under all this security could she be allowed to do this every day? Unless of course they let her. But why? My mind was spinning, as we redressed her it was like she was nothing more than a manikin eyes that once glowed with life and passion are now dead. She would not talk and flat out refused to look at me.

I stood back at the doctor tended to her would she'd let out a little squeak as the antiseptic touched her and would jump if his bare hand made contact with her skin. She was petrified. The girl warrior was no more. It was then I also noticed that she was missing chunks of her hair from what looks like her pulling out chunks of her hair over and over.

I couldn't do this, I have faced the worst people in the world, both alive and undead but the damage this girls has was worse so as soo as the doc was finished treating her and she'd eaten and drunk something I left.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't talk to her I just..." I began sobbing uncontrollably, "im such a coward.."

Paul wrapped his arms around me whispering reassuring words in my ear trying to calm me down.

Jasper finally spoke what seemed like the first time, "Rose you are not a coward I'm proud of what you achieved, and did you slip it in?"

I pulled apart from Paul and smiled, "I sure did it's in place..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: there we go another chapter, it is now 1:07 am, my eyes refuse to open properly now so I hope it makes sense and you enjoy.

Also I'm having a little discussion with my friend who doesn't think boys read fan-fic so if your a boy and see this please comment and let me know so I can prove them wrong.


End file.
